


First

by Wish069



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: First for everything for these two. Enough to said..----------------------This is for my sister late birthday present, her birthday was yesterday  but still none the less happy birthday sis.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/gifts).



**Shisui's Provision**

 

Shisui was waiting for his brother who always took forever at anything it seemed like. Some of the kids who saw him from the academy were fascinated some other glarred. He ignored them all searching for his brothers familiar face. When he finally spotted him he wasn't at all surprised to see someone fallow him. But what did surprise him was the other kid actually came up to him with his brother. 

 

"Well well who's this?" The kid next to his brother looked at his feet clearly shy. His heir was dark like any other Uchiha as we're his eyes. His hair was quite long though and he himself was an inch shorter then his brother. "Hey big brother I was wondering if Itachi could spend the day at our house. He asked his parents already and they said it was okay." Shisui looked back at the the kid known as Itachi. Who still refused to look up at him. 

 

"Sure why not is he spending the night? Or do we need to bring him home?" His brother beamed. "He's staying the night." Shisui smiled slightly "well let's go then." 

 

\------------------ 

 

When they got to his house his brother grabbed Itachi by the hand and rushed inside poor Itachi looked so flustered but went along with it anyways. Shisui laughed at his brothers behavior. He was obviously excited to have a new friend over sense he didn't get to have them over much dew to their father. Shisui finally made his way inside the house and of course their mother was no to be seen. Would probably be up to him to feed them. 

 

He sighed but shrugged and leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey what do you guys want for dinner. I need to go to the store anyways so." His brother beamed again. "Well Itachi is the guest what dose he want?" Itachi once again looked flustered. "Umm... Well... Fried Chicken I guess." Shisui nodded and made to go make list and get ready. He felt a pair of eyes on him the whole time he did so literally all the way till he was leaving. "Be back in a few minutes." 

 

His brother bid him fare well and he still felt the eyes on him until he shut the door. He frowned he knew Itachi had been watching him the whole time. He was his brothers friend why had he been so interested in him? Shisui shook his head and began walking. 

 

 **Itachi's  Provision**  

 

Itachi had been fascinated with Shisui sense he first saw him wait for his brother at the academy the first day. But he always seemed so hard to approach especially for someone like Itachi who was somewhat shy. Even now he watched Shisui with an unknown fascination as he left to go to the store all the way till he left the house. "Hey is Shisui okay?" Itachi asked. "Oh the way he seems distant to everything? He's been like that sense he got home from a mission one day. Four years ago. Not even mom or I can seem to help him." 

 

Itachi frowned slightly that was strange... He tried to keep his mind off Shisui as he spent time with his friend but he found it rather difficult sense he was so concerned for him. Finally when he came home Shisui bid themy welcome and went straight to the kitchen to go put the food away and start dinner. "Hey can you pause this really fast?"Itachi asked never keeping his eyes off where Shisui left. 

 

"Oh sure." The game they were playing paused and Itachi hopped off the couch and fallowed Shisui. He watched him for a few minutes till Shisui finally noticed Itachi and smiled slightly. "Need something?" "Itachi's throat went dry he should have thought this through. "Umm I... I just wanted to know if you were okay." Shisui looked slightly confused as he stood up. "Yeah I'm fine." 

 

Itachi glarred slightly "no your not..." Shisui's smile fell asleep he saw the look and the accusation was flung his way. "Yeah I am... Look I'm bussy so if you don't mind unless you actually need something it's probably best you go back and spend time with my brother. Like you came to do." Shisui turned around to the pan he had brought out. Itachi stayed where he was and waited patiently till the chicken was frying and he heard a rather heavy sigh from Shisui. 

 

He turned to face Itachi a slight frown was on his face now. "Yes?" Itachi walked over to him looking up at the taller boy with curiosity. "What happened to you? To make you so sad?" So many emotions went across Shisui's face in that one moment. Confusion, panic, curiosity, grief, and something Itachi couldn't name. 

 

Something a lot of people didn't know about Itachi, was he was very a tune to other people's emotions so he could tell when something was bothering someone, especially when they were trying to hide it. Shisui closed his eyes and sighed. "You... You don't need to know." He turned back to his pan of frying chicken. "You wouldn't understand anyways." 

 

That was very clear indication that he wasn't going to talk. Itachi went back to the living room and was slightly disappointed. He swore in that moment he would try to become Shisui's friend. Whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they actually have fried chicken I just did the first thing that came to mind, pluse they have that all you can eat barbecue shop so why not. XD 
> 
> Btw I will find a name for his brother soon I will even edit this chapter when I do.


	2. First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Itachi decides to not take Shisui's crap and becomes his friend lol.

**Shisui's Provision**  

 

After they all had their dinner, (Itachi would not stop staring at him.) He went to his room earlier then usual. He was still a little shaken at how a little five year old could read him so easly. His brother and Mother had even given up on trying to 'Fix him.' Shisui sighed and sat on his bed. Itachi was definitely a strange child but it wasn't his problem. 

 

He layed back on his pillow and pulled his book off the night stand next to him and opened it up. He lay there reading for some time before he heard a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it but after the third one he sighed set his book down and opened the door, he wasn't at all surprised to see Itachi staring up at him now. This was getting ridiculous... 

 

"Yeah?" Shisui leaned against the door in obvious irritation, Itachi shuffled his feet a little, "can I talk to you?" Shisui's first instinct was to send him away but... He sighed and stepped aside so Itachi could enter. Shisui closed the door and locked it (it was a habit) and looked at Itachi expectantly "well?" 

 

Itachi seemed to be searching for the right words clearly wanting to get this right. Finally he took a deep breath. "Do you have any friends?" Shisui raised an eyebrow, "what kind of a question is that?" Itachi rolled his eyes, "can you just answer... And let's try being honest for once while your at it." Shisui frowned but supposed Itachi deserved that much. 

 

Shisui thought for a moment, he only ever had one friend his whole life and now... "No... Why?" Itachi didn't look surprised at his response, "don't you ever get lonely? I mean you don't even let your family near you anymore, emotionally anyways." Shisui didn't answer he kind of stared at the floor, who knew that the floor birds had such an interesting design and pattern? 

 

Itachi was suddenly in his view and Shisui was taken aback a little, "do you want any friends?" Shisui looked down at Itachi as he has ked the question... Did he? "I... I don't know... Haven't really had a friend in a while so can't really say I do." Itachi suddenly brightened up. "I'll be your friend!" 

 

 **Itachi's Provision**  

 

This was genius he seemed to be the only one trying for this guy why not? Shisui raised an eyebrow in front of him "but... You don't even know me, and your like five years younger then me." Itachi grabbed Shisui's hand clearly excited. "Then we get to know each other, and as for the age difference well if you couldn't tell I'm... More mature sense my dad expects so much from me..." 

 

Itachi trailed off before he looked back up at Shisui still waiting for an answer. "Please?" Shisui looked down at him expression unreadable before he finally sighed and shook the hand with the Hand Itachi was holding. "Okay fine, but this is a test mind you, we're not really friends yet." Itachi smiled confidentiality "don't worry I pass every test given to me with flying colors." 

 

For the first time that night Itachi saw a real smile grace shisui's face. He looked so amazing smiling like that. "Yeah my brother talks about you a lot, your the prodigy of the academy I hear." Itachi smiled shyly and nodded. "Well it's late I'll let you sleep now, night Shisui." Shisui opened the door for him and he heard a whispered good night from him, and again for the first time that night he felt Shisui watching him as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe Itachi is life five and already is drawn to Shisui lol. Well hope you enjoy this guys.


	3. First Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where some time skips happen, oh and btw for those who are confused as to how old is am making Shisui, (because the anime never gave him an age,) he was ten when he first meet Itachi,

**Shisui's Provision**  

 

He was so proud of Itachi, Shisui watched as Itachi received his Chunin Jacket from the Hokage, little Sasuke was quivering with excitement next to him, Shisui smiled down at Sasuke, there was no doubt Itachi was an amazing older brother, Sasuke Adored Itachi, and those feeling were returned, Shisui was suddenly glad that Itachi had been so persistent to be his friend those five years ago. Otherwise he would not be here right now watching this moment 

 

He remeberd his own promotion to Chunin he had been so excited he could bearly keep still. He watched Itachi now only the ever so small tapping of his finger against his leg showed his excitement. Shisui learned to look for those kinds of things over the years, he could read Itachi pretty easy now. Soon it was over and as soon as Sasuke was allowed to, he jumped on Itachi the biggest smile on his face, "Congratulations Nii-San!!!" Itachi smiled down at Sasuke "thank you for being here."

 

Shisui went over as well much more calm then Sasuke, "Congrats Itachi, you finally caught up to me on something, about time." Itachi looked up at Shisui and smiled, "It's just a matter of time before were in the Anbu together you know." Shisui smiled "yeah to bad you guys can't be there for my ceremony, sense it's privet." Itachi frowned at the reminder, "hey its no big deal, besides don't you have somewhere to take Sasuke to celebrate?" 

 

Sasuke was jumping now "yeah, yeah come on Nii-San let's go!!!!!" Before Itachi could say a word he was drug away by Sasuke, Itachi managed to wave a far well but soon he was out of sight. Shisui frowned when they were gone. No doubt Fugaku had already talked to Itachi about his part in the rebellion taking place soon, Shisui just hoped that wasn't the case, he wanted to keep those two out of everything as much as possible. 

 

\--------------- 

 

Shisui was adjusting his Anbu gear to fit him better when he heard a sound outside his window, he sighed knowing exactly who it was. He got up and opened the window, to of course see Itachi outside, "what are toy doing here?" He sounded mad but Shisui's smirk gave away he was happy Itachi was here."I snuck out." Itachi said climbing into his room now when Shisui stepped asaid, "Man no wonder your dad said I'm a bad influence on you, you never used to do stuff like this." 

 

Itachi smiled a real smile, something only Shisui and Sasuke really got to see. He shut his window and turned to his friend. "So what was so important that you had to come here now?" Suddenly Itachi seemed shy. Something Shisui hadn't seen in a long time. "I... I just wanted to see you." Shisui smiled slightly "really? Just can't stay away from me?" He laughed a little but the look Itachi was giving said this was no laughing matter. Shisui looked concerned now. 

 

"Did I offend you? I'm sorry I was only joking." Itachi sighed, "forget it never mind." He was about to leave the way he came (through his window again) but Shisui stopped him. "Hey Itachi wait, look all jokes asaid what's wrong, I've never seen you so serious. Please talk to me." 

 

Itachi was looking away now Shisui stepped in front of him and waited patiently for Itachi to look over in his direction. "Itachi... Look whatever you have to say, I won't judge you or repeat a word of this to anyone. I promise." That seemed to make Itachi feel somewhat better, though now there was a light blush on his cheeks. Witch Shisui couldn't help but find cute. Recently Shisui discovered he had some feelings beyond friendship for the guy. But never dared speak about it to anyone. 

 

Pluss I mean he was ten... Shisui was fifteen it would probably never work... And there was Itachi's position in the Clan to consider and. But he wasn't going to get into that now. Itachi needed his help right now. "So what's up?" Itachi looked at his feet clearly not wanting to say what was on his mind. "Itachi." The tone in Shisui's voice finally made Itachi take a deep breath still not looking at him though he finally spoke voice bearly above a whisper. 

 

"I... I think I have feelings for you..." 

 

Shisui stared Dumbly for about a couple seconds processing what he just heard the younger Uchiha say. "You... You what? Itachi... Do you realize the position that puts you in? We wouldn't be able to tell anyone, pluss now that I'm in the Anbu we won't be seeing each other as much." Itachi nodded clearly he had been thinking about this for some time suddenly Itachi was hugging him so tight his face was barried in Shisui hiding it away. He was shaking so bad and Shisui felt the front of his shirt growing wet... Was Itachi crying? 

 

"Shisui I have gone over this a million times in my head I have even tried to make it stop but I can't. I know if this happens we can't tell anyone but I don't care, I just... I just want you... I don't care what it takes to make mate happen I'll do anything please..." 

 

Shisui's heart was breaking at his pleading and at the sight of how bad he was panicking. Shisui hugged him back tightly stroking his hair and resting his chin on Itachi's head. Just how long had he been holding this in? "Itachi hey its okay things will still be okay between us, no matter what happens. Even if we break up." Itachi was nodding drinking in every word till Shisui felt him stop shaking at his last words. He pulled away from Shisui's embrace slightly to look up at him. 

 

Hope and desperation clear all over his face, "break up... Dose that mean you?" Shisui smiled down at Itachi, "yes I have sort of had feelings for you to... For quite some time now, so I guess I still have to ask..." There was a slight blush on Shisui's face now Itachi smiled a little while he wiped the stray tears off his face. 

 

"Itachi will you go out with me?"

 

 **Itachi's Provision**  

 

Itachi had passed the Chunin exams with flying colors and was now taking the othe to become a Chunin, he felt Shisui's eyes on him almost the whole time, he felt so self countus he was bearly tapping his finger against his leg. Dew to that as well as excitement when he received the jacket and the ceremony was completed he turned around and admidiatly was jumped by Sasuke who was beaming up at him. 

 

"Congratulations Nii-San!!!" Itachi felt himself smiling at Sasuke's enthusiasm. "Thank you for being here." He heard the footsteps of Shisui and his heart admidiatly started beating faster, recently Itachi noticed strange thing were happening around Shisui, at the sound of his voice or certain tings he didItachi would begin to feel a little hot under the color, or after training watching get Shisui stretch his sore muscles, they way they would flex... 

 

His thoughts were cut off at the sound of said person speaking. "Congratulations Itachi, finally caught up to me on something, about time ." Itachi heard the hint of a challenge in Shisui's voice and smiled. "It's only a matter of time before were in the Anbu together you know." Shisui's smiled... His smile... "Yeah to bed you guys can't be there for my ceremony, sense it's privet." Itachi frowned he had forgotten about that. 

 

Shisui quickly changed the subject, "hey its okay and besides, don't you have to take Sasuke to celebrate?" Itachi felt Sasuke jumping up and down now, Itachi looked down at the excited little six year old. "Yeah, yeah come on Nii-San let's go!!!" Itachi let Sasuke drag him away, he waved a farwell to Shisui before they left the room. They soon arrived home to get ready for the celebration, their mother and father couldn't attend the ceremony down to reasons his father would not name, so they were already home. 

 

Sasuke dashed off to his room to get ready and Fugaku sighed, getting up as well and leaving the room probably to change. Itachi would get ready he just needed to talk to Mikoto. 

 

"Mother... Can I ask you something?"She looked over admidiatly a little concern on her face at the tone of Itachi's voice. "Sure deer what's up?" They  both sat down and Itachi took a deep breath. "Recently I have... Been feeling these strange feelings around a person. Like I get nervous at the thought of seeing them when I never used to before... Or my heartbeat goes father at the sound of their laugh, or sight of their smile or." 

 

He stopped when he looked back up at Mikoto, he had been looking at the table being nervous to talk to him mother like this, (it didn't happen very often) but she was smiling. "Oh Itachi it's nothing bad. It just means you like someone is all, like you have feelings for them." Itachi stared at her now that she said it, it made so much sense except... For the person he felt this way for. 

 

"Are you okay?" He was broke out of his thoughts by his mother's voice, "oh fine sorry, you were very helpful thank you." Her smile brightened "your welcome sweetheart, so who is this person?" Itachi shifted slightly, "probably should wait to tell you, I don't even know if they like me back yet." Mikoto nodded unlike Fugaku or Sasuke she knew not to pry to much. 

 

Sasuke came dashing into the room now frowning when he saw Itachi and Mikoto were not yet ready, "come on guys hurry up." Itachi smiled "sorry I was just talking to mother I'll get ready now." Oh how Sasuke had zit achieve wrapped around his finger and Sasuke knew it to. His pout left and he was excited all over again. "Great, hurry so we can go!" 

 

\---------------- 

 

Itachi was now sneaking out his window, when he was out he closed the window quietly and ran as fast as he could to Shisui's house, he had to tell him, he tried to wait for morning to go see him but sleep was avoiding him, so here he was in the dead of night going to see him, he was just going to go there Ewell him and leave. 

 

When he found his house he went to the bedroom window and knocked on it, it didn't take long before Shisui opened up, but what Itachi was greeted with was not going to am keeping this easy, clearly he had been trying on his new Anbu uniform and he looked... So... "What are you doing here?" Itachi didn't even fall for the anger in His voice he knew Shisui was always happy to see him. 

 

"I snuck out." He made his way through the window as soon as Shisui stepped asaid. He heard the window close as Shisui was speaking, "jeez no wonder your dad said I'm a bad influence on you, you never used to do stuff like this." Itachi felt mirth bubbling up inside him yeah Shisui was right as well as his dad, he was a very Vader influence on Itachi, "so what was so important that you had to come here now?" 

 

Itachi suddenly was losing his nerve... What if Shisui hated him? What if he never wanted to see him again? What if, he stopped the thoughts there Shisui wasn't like that, "I... I just wanted to see you." Was all he could manage at the moment. He needed to buy time to figure this out. "What can't stand to be away from me?" Shisui laughed normally Itachi would laugh to at his dumb jokes but at the moment he got slightly irritated. 

 

Shisui saw that look on Itachi's fave and stopped laughing, "did I offend you?" Itachi knew he should have stayed home... he couldn't work up the nerve to say it and Shisui wasn't making this any easier. He sighed frustrated and tired. "Never mind, forget it." He made to leave but Shisui's voice made him stop."Hey Itachi wait, look all jokes asaid what's wrong, I've never seen you like this before." 

 

Itachi was so frustrated he kept thinking of all these 'what if's'  it was making it hard to hear the one voice that said,  _ **he would never do that to you.**_ But he couldn't shut off the other voices, Shisui's Chakra was suddenly invading his space he hadn't realized he turned on his sharingon. He quickly turned it off before he looked up at Shisui. 

 

"Look Itachi, whatever you have to say, I won't judge you or repeat a word of this to anyone else, I promise." With those words the word stopped and Itachi grew slightly more confident, he took a deep breath and managed to finally let it out, although his voice was rather quiet. 

 

"I... I think I have feelings for you.." 

 

Silence was all Itachi heard and it began to scare him. Then Shisui finally spoke, "you... You what? Itachi... Do you realize the position that puts you in? We wouldn't be able to tell anyone,  pluss now that I'm in the Anbu we won't be able to see each other as much." Itachi nodded, Shisui was speaking all the fears in his head he was clearly scared to, suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

He felt tears stinging his eyes and rushed forward to his crush and hugged him so tightly, and barried his face in him So Shisui wouldn't see him cry. He didn't realize he was shaking till he felt Shisui hugging him and stroking his hair, trying to calm Itachi down. "Look Shisui I have gone over this a million times in my head I have even tried to make it stop but I can't. I know if this happens we can't tell anyone else, but I don't care I... I just want you. I don't care what it takes to make that happen. I'll do anything please." 

 

He ended his pleading there he didn't even know if it was falling on deff ears or not. But he needed to give Shisui a chance to reply. "Itachi hey its okay things will still be okay between us, no matter what happens. Even if we break up." Itachi stopped shaking had he heard right? He pulled away from Shisui a little to look up at him. Shisui was smiling down at him. Hope and desperation were all Itachi could feel in that moment he needed to know. 

 

"Break up... Dose that mean you? Shisui took a moment to answer "yesh I sort of have feelings for you to... I have for quite some time now." Itachi noticed the small blush on Shisui's face appear as he spoke. It made Itachi smiled. Obviously he was nervous to. Itachi started to wipe the stray tears he felt on his face he hadn't cried like that in a long time. 

 

"Itachi will you go out with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Itachi seems out of character in this one but I could honestly see him struggling with something like this. But if you don't like it then I am sorry. Anyways again this is for my sister so yeah.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg the first kiss so exciting. XD

**Shisui's Provision**  

 

These past few weeks had been absolute hell for Shisui now that he was a part of the Anbu and zit achieve as a Chunin they almost never saw each other. They were so desperate they took every chance they got just to spend a little alone time together. It was true they had not kissed yet, but they would still have moments of just enjoying the presence of the other beside them. 

 

This was one such moment where they went to their secret place beside the cliff. They had had been sparing as usual except now that they were a couple Shisui had been distracted even more then usual, yes he had been like this before they were together watching Itachi's muscles flex every time he wpuld ready himself, or when he would work up a sweat Shisui's eyes would watch the trail the droplets would leave behind.but now he made it very obvious and he knew Itachi knew. 

 

And the way his face was getting flushed (not just from the workout) it was the most adorable thing Shisui had ever seen. Shisui's devilish smirk just made Itachi even more distracted. Wich Shisui took full advantage of now, he Itachi's arm spun him around with his wrist behind his behind his back, and forced Itachi to the ground. 

 

"Not fair" Itachi complained before Shisui let him go. "Well life isn't fair but that's how it goes." Shisui let him go and got off him. Itachi stood up down at him  glaring at him as Shisui smirked back up at him sense he was sitting down. Itachi sighed sitting down as well panting Shisui watched him with a fond look before flashback suddenly hit him like a storm from his past, and those thoughts began to rage around in his head. 

 

Shisui knew it was dangerous for Itachi to be this close with him, but as long as they stayed on separate teams on missions and Shisui continued to go solo things would be fine. Itachi wouldn't end up like his friend or his brother... He would make sure of that... 

 

Shisui shook his head of the thoughts they weren't even on a mission together... Was it really this bad now? "Hey are you okay? Itachi's soft deep voice shook Shisui from his thoughts and he plastered on a smile as he looked at Itachi's concerned eyes. "Yeah fine." 

 

Itachi didn't look convinced but had learned by now not to pry Shisui would tell him on his own. Shisui began to stretch and closed his eyes, he felt Itachi's eyes on him Itachi had his sharingon on as as did Shisui so he knew Itachi was catching sharper details no one would really notice. 

 

Shisui felt some of the warmth leaving g as the sun began to sink down. Had they been here that long? Time had clearly flown bywhile they had spared. He guessed it was natural, it had been weeks sense they spent this much time together. 

 

Shisui sighed as his sore muscles began to loosen before suddenly Itachi was in front of him. Shisui opened an eye suddenly feeling flustered at Itachi's look. The setting sun was catching his hair perfectly and shadowing some of his face. Itachi looked so beautiful in that moment. Shisui had the urge to lean forward and... He stopped right there. Itachi was ten for goodness sake he shouldn't have his first kiss stolen by a fifteen year old pervert.

 

"Umm we should-" Shisui was cut off by Itachi's finger on his mouth he still had that look except now there was a slight blush on his face. It just made him look so much more beautiful, before Shisui knew what he was doing he was in fat leaning forward but to his surprise Itachi meet him halfway. 

 

Itachi's lips were so soft against his own, unlike his own from that dumb nervous habit he had of chewing on his lip. He was so sure that Itachi was probably thinking that just now. But the way Itachi was basically trying to devour his mouth made Shisui think otherwise. He decided to stop thinking and just sunk into the kiss. Shisui's tounge soon began to trace along Itachi's mouth and bearly prod at them asking for entry. 

 

He was shyly granted access and was meet with a much sheyer tounge rubbing against his own. Shisui smiled into the kiss Itachi was probably blushing just about as much as he was if not more. Shisui had long ago put his hand on the back of Itachi's head and tiled his head back as bit, to deepen the kiss. Now he was slowly pushing Itachi to the ground. 

 

Itachi was now gripping get at his shirt trying to bring Shisui closer until he was basically pressed completely against him. Their mouths continued to work against each other as Itachi's hand roamed to his hair and tugged at his hair rather hard it made a little moan escape Shisui's mouth. Soon through the need for air became to great and he pulled away from Itachi leaving a slight trail of saliva running down his chin.

 

They stared at each other breathing heavily their breath mixed together ghosting over each other's lips. Shisui's smile widened seeing get how red Itachi's face was. He gave him a small peck on the nose before he got up and helped Itachi to his feet. "We should probably go." He heard his own voice crack slightly and couldn't bare to loom at Itachi as he heard a small chuckle escape him. 

 

Shisui reached for Itachi's hand grabbing and twinning their fingers together and lead them back to the Uchiha compound. It had been so long sense he had been this happy, the first time ever let anyone so close to his heart. Witch was beginning to scare him a little... But it was fine he would not let those thoughts rule his mind, or listen  to them. He was NOT going to loose Itachi ever... Especially the way he lost his friend and broher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts he keeps having will be explained soon. But awe so adorable. XD 
> 
> Btw I hope this was not sloppy it is my first real kiss scene and this will be my first time writing other things as well. So again comments on it are very appreciated so I can improve for future fan fics.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay the first date. Lol

**Itachi's** **Provision**  

 

Itachi was having a hard time sleeping that night. His thoughts kept flying back to the kiss they shared. Shisui's lips had been surprisingly soft dew to how chaped they looked all the time, he knew that had been Shisui's first kiss as well yet he seemed to know exactly what to do to make Itachi week in the knees. And the blush he had made him look so much more adorable. 

 

And yet still after the five years they have been friends the few weeks they had been a couple he seemed to be holding something back. Like he didn't trust himself to be completely close to Itachi. It made him frown in wonder... His brother had died a few months ago and Shisui never even mention how he died, he just seemed to get over it. 

 

He was so lost on thoughts he hadn't heard the rocks hit his window till he heard a clack then another one. Itachi sat up now seeing the messy hair of said person on his thoughts. He smiled went over and opened the window. "Why throw rocks when you can just knock on my window?" Shisui smiled that beautiful smile of his as he answered. 

 

"Well I would have but throwing rocks is so much more fun." Itachi sighed with a smile, "Shisui your so hopeless." In reply Shisui grabbed eather side of Itachi's face and kissed him. It was much more gentler and less ravid then their first kiss it didn't last long though. Shisui clearly had something on his mind if he cut it short like that. 

 

"Lord Hokage... Wants us to go on a mission together tomorrow.." Itachi was shocked Shisui was Anbu and He himself was just a Chunin... Why... Shisui must have seen the confusion on his face for he began to explain. "There has been some guy prowling around the outskirts of the Land of Fire he wants as many Uchiha on this as possible the guy seems to have a powerful Sharingon. That's why he wants you there." 

 

Itachi nodded though the situation was worrying he was a little excited to work with Shisui though he noticed Shisui seemed the opposite of excited... In fact he seemed terrified his eyes held a slight glider of fear in them and his hands were shaking. Itachi pressed his hand on Shisui's cheek witch seemed to snap him out of it. 

 

"What?" Itachi looked concerned, "are you okay with this? You don't seem to be." Shisui shook his head. "It's nothing. Be ready tomarow and at the gates by Five AM that's when we leave." Shisui smiled at Itachi and kissed his cheek before he was suddenly gone. He must have wanted out of the situation bad if he used the body flicker. Just what worried him so bad?..

 

\----------------- 

 

They had been at the search all day... No traces of this "mysterious Man" were anywhere to be seen. Even for Itachi's keen eyes. The team had a few weeks to look though so when it started to get dark they called it a night Itachi was keeping watch unable to sleep dew to Shisui's off behavior all day. As if his thoughts had summoned him Shisui was suddenly next to him. 

 

The only surprise Itachi showed was the slight arch of his eyebrows. "It's okay they are all asleep you can be yourself." Itachi smiled a little then he noticed the basket by Shisui he leaned over a little to try to pear inside before Shisui stopped him. 

 

"Hey no I have to ask you right before you see what's in there." Itachi leaned back curious despite himself. "Okay..." Shisui smiled that lopsided grin before he took Itachi's hand in his. "Want to go on a date with me?" Itachi flushed at the sudden question "well I mean... when we get back I guess." Shisui laughed a little "no I mean right now. What did you think was in here. Oh and before you worry about the watch don't worry someone else is on it already." 

 

Itachi stared at Shisui... This was SO unprofessional but that hopeful glint in Shisui's eyes made it impossible to refuse. "Okay fine but only for a little bit." Shisui beamed grabbed the backed and began to lead Itachi by the hand some ways not to far from their small camp though. 

 

Once they found a spot Itachi watched as Shisui set stuff up... How long had he planed this? The basket was full of all of Itachi's favorite things he couldn't help but blush a little as he saw Teresa as clearly a lot of effort put into this. He wanted to help but he knew there was no way the other Uchiha would allow that. 

 

When it was done he sat down next to his Boyfriend happily and they shared the food in a comfortable silence Itachi was leaning on Shisui they were just enjoying being near each other they didn't etc this very often anymore and it was nice. After a few minutes Itachi saw Shisui move out of the corner of his eyes. Itachi looked up at the older man and was suddenly being devoured by his mouth. 

 

Itachi admidiatly responded setting the food asaid and closing his eyes. Heir lips worked furiously against each other Itachi was much less shy then before and forced his way I to Shisui's mouth. Shisui was clearly taken aback byou he suddenly aggression but this time he let Itachi guid the kiss. 

 

Itachi made his way onto Shisui's lap his arms around his neck he felt Shisui's hands roam down his sides till they stopped on his Ass. Suddenly he heard a noise and both of them froze pulling away and looking around Shisui pulled a Kunie knife from his pouch and Itachi did the same. Getting off of him now they were back to back standing with their Sharingon on and on alert. 

 

There was a noise again this time closer to the camp they Itachi felt Shisui grab his wrist and in a flash they were back at the camp the others were awak as well and we're all on alert now. Suddenly there was a waterfall of Kunie knives and Senbon needles heading twords the group. All the Uchiha on the mission instantly started deflecting all of the weapons as some of the other ninja. 

 

When the wave finally stopped there were several Rouge ninja with slashes in their headbands they were ex cloud ninja. Itachi heard Shisui curse next to him and was not far from cursing himself, this was just not one guy there were quite a few people here. This was clearly a trap. "Finally we can get revenge on you Uchiha brats for the slaughter of our ninja eight years ago. 

 

Itachi felt a moment of confusion what we're they talking about. But he didn't have time to think as the Rouge nin came at them. Itachi heard the sounds of fighting around him and rushed in to help. He and Shisui were working together to take down the ninja one by one. But he had to admit seeing Shisui fight was memorizing then suddenly someone came behind Itachi. How had he not noticed? 

 

Shisui... Just stood there a strange look on his face. Time seemed to slow what was going on? Was Shisui really going to let this happen. Itachi could get away easly he knew that. But... What was wrong with him, Itachi didn't even realize he had called out his lovers name till Suddenly Shisui seemed to snap out of whatever trance had taken hold of him and Itachi gasped as his Sharingon suddenly changed shape. And a green ora began to flare up around Shisui. 

 

Everyone stopped when there was a crash and the sound of metal hitting g me thing hard. Itachi opened his eyes to see a green skeletal like hand had shielded him from the attack. He looked back at Shisui as a whole rib cage suddenly began to morph around the man and three more arms sprouted as well. "If any of you wish to keep your lives. I suggest you leave while I let you." 

 

That dark look appeared again except this time it was trained on the enemy ninja who looked terrified Itachi himself would have been in awe had it been different circumstances he had no idea that this thing was most of the men took Shisui's warning serious and fleed. All except the man who tried to attack Itachi he growled and was suddenly behind Shisui there was no need to warn the man he tried to attack with a sword this time but it bounced right off the spine of the skeleton. Both it and Shisui turned to the man slowly and Shisui's eyes seemed to glow and the man froze. 

 

"You will leave now." It's sounded like a command the the ninja soon after a few seconds did just that. As soon as he was out of sight the green started to disappear and the sskeleton routed as it disappeared as well. When it was gone Shisui gasped and fell to his knees. Worry instantly crept up Itachi's spine and he ran forward but to his surprise Shisui kept his distance not just from him but from everyone. 

 

"... I knew this would happen." Only Itachi was close enough to hear the small whisper this time Shisui let him come closer he knelt down next to him. "What as requested out talking about nothing happened." Shisui glarred up at Itachi "yeah right several of you would have died including you had you not snapped me out of it." His Sharingon were still in that weird shape but we're soon back to normal and his eyes black again. "I think it's time we have a talk" Itachi helped him up as he spoke and took Shisui off somewhere. This was going to be long... It would be some time before they got to finish their original plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry this is so long I hadn't expected it to be... Well anyways here.


	6. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they finally going to hash out this problem Shisui has.... Oh boy...

**Shisui's Provision**  

 

He let Itachi drag him into the woods he was so... He didn't know what he was there was a jumble of feeling on his heart and Now Itachi seemed to see them so clearly it scared him... He shouldn't see the real him... No one should. Flashbacks of their fight a few moments ago ran through his mind. How he had almost let Itachi die and so many other people only the sight of Itachi's face snapped him out of it. 

 

He had never seen such feer on the ten year old before... Was it feer of the situation or feer of Shisui himself... He was dragged put of his thoughts when they stopped they were at their little picnic sight only then did Itachi turn to face him he still hadn't let go of Shisui's hand though. "So... What happened back there. I could have been killed and... You almost just let it happen..." 

 

Shisui ripped his hand out of Itachi's iron grip and stepped back a little. At the moment the closeness felt suffocating especially with those piercing eyes that seemed to be trying to see Shisui's soul. "This... This shouldn't have happened..." At the hurt in Itachi's eyes Shisui continued, "no I'm not talking about us... I would never regret that I'm talking about this... The mission Lord Hokage knows about my problem and yet..." 

 

To Shisui's surprise that seemed to make Itachi angery. "Really... Do I mean so little to you the Hokage knows about this "problem" Of your and I don't? Shisui I don't doubt you care about me I know you do. But if you can't tell me this, is there any point in us being together?" Shisui's heart began to pound he had never seen Itachi so furious before he tired to say something but Itachi kept going. 

 

"Shisui I have given you plenty of time to open to me and you never do. It's like you don't trust me!" At that Shisui began to feel rage burning in himself as well. He was in front of Itachi his hand on his shoulders gripping them so fiercely his own knuckles were turning white. There exasperated the slight hint of anger in Shisui's voice but it was so low it was a whisper. 

 

"Dont... ever... Say or think that... I trust you a hell of a lot more then myself. Itachi didnt tell you about this because if you knew you would dump me in a second and never look back." Shisui flet another wave of anger from Itachi. "What the hell makes you think that surely the necklace you gave me when you asked me out and the promise we made says otherwise." Shisui stared down at said item the memory fludding him with regret at saying what he had said. 

 

But how would itachi even look at him twice if he knew what kind of a monster he really was. He hadnt rialized he said that out loud but the look on Itachi's face told him he had.

 

"Do you really think so little of yourself? Want to know what I see when I look at you? I see someone who cares deeply for everyone around him but dose anything he can to hide that fact. I see someone who would do anything to keep the ones he cares about safe, so much so that he hides his feelings from the world, I see someone who is so deeply in love it scares him. So much so that he Trys everything in his power to keep his distance from the one he loves... But if he would just open his eyes... and his heart he wpuld see there are people still around him no matter what he has done. I lover you. And nothing even what ever this is will change that." 

 

Shisui was at a loss for words his anger dying down as Itachi poured out to him. "Itachi... It's honestly a lot better if you don't know... But if you want to know fine." His voice took a dark tone to it as he continued, "do you want to know how my brother died? How my friend died when I was six years old?" 

 

Shisui's saw the confusion in Itachi's eyes then Shisui remembered in all their years of friendship he had never mentioned another friend. "This was around the time when I used to push everyone away it all started with my friends drath. We were on a mission just like this one and we weren't as lucky as we were tonight." Shisui took a deep breath... He had never told this to anyone the darkness in his tone slowly ebbing away. 

 

He felt his hands shaking at the memory and looked down so as not to see Itachi's scared face when he told the truth. "He was badly wounded... He was link you purfect at everything he tried and put his mind to... I was jealous of him even though we were friends I was so jealous... In that moment my jealously took over and I denied him any medical attention... He died of blood loss in from his wounds... Wounds he could have gotten treated if I had let it happen. He died because I let him died." 

 

Shisui activated his Mangekyô Sharingon active and he looked up at Itachi tears stinging his eyes. "It's how I got these cursed eyes, their called the Mangekyô Sharingon they appear in any Uchiha the moment they loose someone precious in their heart..." 

 

**Itachi's Provision**

 

Itachi's heart was breaking at the sight of him the story was rather chilling he would admit that but Shisui's regret was clear in every action. However Shisui still wasn't done Itachi could sense that. So he nodded for him to continue when Shisui collected himself he did. "I started to draw away from everyone I carried about in order to never let that happen again. Even my own family couldn't pull me out of this darkness I seemed to find... But then I meet you." 

 

Those words despite the situation made Itachi's heart flutter a little he didn't know how but somehow he had made a Huge impact on Shisui's life. "At first I was reluctant to get close to you, but you knew that already, I didn't want that happening to you eather but you... You were helping me in way I could never Imagen I thought I was better enough to go on a mission with my brother so I did... Well I was wrong... The mission was a simple Intel gathering one but the enemy spotted us and before we knew it we were captured." 

 

Itachi listened in silence taking every word in he could guess what was coming next though. "The both of us managed to escape from them but there was an a trap that we accidentally triggered. I managed to dodge the weapons but he had a lot of wounds and was begging me to help him and... I just stood there watching him not caring..." 

 

Itachi could hear Shisui's voice breaking with his grief he didn't need to finish to know what happened next... Shisui let his brother die... And the same thing almost happened tonight... Itachi didn't know what to say. Shisui let go of his shoulders and slumped to the grounds crying so hard at Itachi's feet. What ever had emulated itself into Shisui's brain to keep letting this happen Itachi didn't know. 

 

But he was determined to help him clearly there was something diferent about himself if just a look alone had been able to snap him out of it. Itachi knelt down tracing a finger down the side of Shisui's face. Until Shisui looked up at him his eyes were normal now and looked so broken. Itachi grabbed his chin and brought their lips together. Shisui didn't respond at first until Itachi had been about to pull away. Then he brought Itachi back for more. 

 

It wasn't like their other ones more soft and full of feeling . Shisui seemed to be drowning in his sorrow and at the moment Itachi was the only thing keeping him afloat. When they pulled away Shisui tried to move away completely but Itachi dragged him back and touched their four heads together. 

 

"Shisui if you let me... I can help you through this... Just let me help you, I do think want to loose you." Shisui stared for a moment contemplating Itachi's words... Then nodded. "Okay... But remeber you asked for this yourself."


End file.
